Archetype: Support
Do you hate getting your hands dirty? (Or prefer others to do the dirty work for you?) Do you have a passion for making the lives of your friends easier? (Or the sadistic glee of making things harder for your enemies?) Then you would fit in with the Support Archetypes! As the glue that keeps everyone fighting at their peak, you have the luxury of sitting back and enjoying the fireworks from afar. EX: Tikal, Vanilla, Nimue, Nicole Support Specific Feats 'Stabilize' : With this Feat, you can restore a character to life during the posting round on which they perished in an Act thread. They are conscious and mobile, but they can no longer fight. Has a 4 turn cool-down, and cannot be used on the same character again in the same thread. : You may not take Life Saver with Stabilize. 'Life Saver' : No, not the candy. You have the ability to bring back the dead! Great, right? With this ability, a user can pull someone(who has been otherwise killed in the thread) back from their journey to the White Space while also restoring them to full health. This can only be used once per thread. This move is incredibly taxing and puts all healing abilities on a 2 turn cooldown after use. This ability's effects can not be coupled with the effects of Bleeding Heart. Should someone have been revived using Life Saver you may not use Bleeding Heart on them. : You may not take Stabilize with Life Saver. 'Eject Button' : Only once per thread, if a character intends to exit a thread, you may use your turn to ensure that they can exit without any interruption, even if they are about to be attacked. 'Perfect Restoration' : A second chance: the most precious of gifts. Once per thread, a support character may give a still living character this very gift by restoring their vitality completely and allowing them to fight on. Unfortunately, due to the risk of overexertion, this cannot be used on characters who were resurrected in the same thread. 'Bubble Shield' : A shield a day keeps the doctor at bay. Support characters are just as adept at preventing damage as they are recovering it. With this feat, support characters can construct a barrier that halves the damage of all attacks aimed at the allies around them for an entire turn. This mighty shield unfortunately has a long cool down at 4 turns. 'Radial Restoration' : When things are at their bleakest: people look for any kind of mercy to remove the pain. As a support character, one can provide that mercy to all of the friends around them. After charging for a turn support characters can create a healing ring around them that heals some damage of those within it. This move has a 2 turn cooldown. 'Inspiration' : Supporting is all about the charisma and charm. Support Characters can allow any other archetype to skip two rounds of charging on any ability with an inspiring cry! Has 3 turn cool-down 'Deprivation' : ‘No fun allowed.’ With this feat, a support character can completely negate a buff an enemy target or the debuff of a friendly target. This move has a 2 turn cooldown. does not apply to Nightmare Triggers or Super States 'Siphon' : Support characters are normally gifted with the power to give this feat gives them the power to take away. Siphon allows the user to steal either a buff or life force from a target and give it to someone else. This powerful move requires two turns to charge while also facing a two turn cooldown. does not apply to Nightmare Triggers or Super States Open Feats Healing Stream : A quick patch up always does the trick! With this feat a character can provide minor healing to another over time. This feat does not have a charge or cooldown but a character cannot do anything while maintaining the healing stream. Passive Healing Factor : Downtime? Who has time for that?! With this feat, no matter how much damage sustained during a thread death: you will fully be recovered by the next one. This feat negates any need for a ‘recovery’ thread. (Wounds incurred from using 'Bleeding Heart' feat cannot be healed with this feat) Emotional Analysis : You can discern the purpose in someone's presence if you can perceive them, you have a heightened sense of empathy, and can tell what the intent of their attacks are. Second Wind : You gotta draw the line somewhere, you gotta draw the line in the sand! You gotta make a statement and look inside yourself and ask ‘What am I willing to put up with today? Not this!!” Once per thread, you can revive from a KOed state at half health. Bearing the Burden : A helping hand is always appreciated! With this feat, a character can take one turn of cooldown from an ally and add it to their next feat instead. You cannot stack this feat by using it more than once in succession. Sacrifice : You cannot bear to see your friends hurt! With this feat, you can opt to jump in and take the damage of an attack aimed at someone else. This feat has a three turn cooldown. This feat does not protect from AOE attacks or moves with the potential for splash damage. Bleeding Heart : A user with this feat can, once per thread, transfer the burden of injury from their target to themselves. This fully heals their target but forces the user to take their damage instead. If the intended target has been revived in the thread they will be unable to receive the effects of Bleeding Heart. This move is incredibly taxing on the user and can potentially lead to their own demise if used recklessly. Wounds incurred using this feat can not be healed using passive healing factor. Wait A Sec : With either your disarming personality, cute looks or quirky demeanor, you can stall the effects of buffs that an enemy is gaining for a single turn. This feat can only be used twice per thread. Camaraderie : You share an unbreakable bond. Is it your best friend? Your brother/sister? The love of your life? Your master? Your rival? You've been through so much with this person that you can trust them with your life, and when together, are a true force to be reckoned with. Your basic attacks deal double damage for one turn. Your partner is granted the same bonus once their turn begins as well. This is known as a Dual Strike. You cannot use any special feats when using a Dual Strike, but passive feats remain active. Feats and abilities from your partner do not stack with the current character posting. :*Both characters must have this feat and associate it with each other to have access to a dual strike. :*One turn of planning is required per character to initiate a Dual Strike. :*Dual Strikes can only be used twice per thread. Both characters share the same cooldown and limit. :*Dual Strikes require both characters to be conscious/alive to initiate and within reasonable proximity. :*Characters can only associate their bond with one other character. Category:Mechanics